Waiting For LoveA Winchester Love Story
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Unrelated Wincest. Some Wee!cest. Sam/Dean. Sam and Dean have fallen in love over the years and yet there is a secret between them that only their Father, John, knows. When he tells them, it changes everything they ever knew. Pinfores!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Wee!cest. Unrelated but as Pinfores eventually (Half Angel, Half Demon). Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam and Dean fall in love when they are younger and soon find out there is a reason why. And John and Bobby know it. What happens when they tell them?

Will it change them?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, 12, Dean, 16

"Dean, you remember that blonde girl I was walking with? The one that waved today?" Sam asked and Dean looked up from cooking to answer.

"Sure, what about her?" Dean asked curious, smiling.

Dad was on a hunt a couple states away, and Dean was in charge.

Sam watched him smile and his breath caught. Dean's smile. Those petal-like lips over white perfect teeth. That mouth. Those green eyes. He shook himself, what was he thinking? This was his brother! Damn!

So he ignored these thoughts and got back to the issue at hand.

"She asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance tomorrow." Sam said and sighed.

"Hey, good for you, Sammy! So what's the problem? We'll find you something to wear. Don't worry." Dean was so proud, Sam's first dance! He must be thrilled.

"It's not that." Sam said blushing.

"Then…what is it?" Dean asked, taking the soup off the burner and sitting by him now.

"I can't dance." Sam said in embarrassment. "I don't know how."

"It's not that hard." Dean said softly.

"Will you teach me?" Sam asked, "Just enough so she doesn't laugh me off the dance floor? _Please_?"

Dean doubted anyone would laugh Sam off of anything but didn't say it. Sam was the most handsome boy he'd ever seen, for a brother that is. Girls looked at him all the time; Dean had witnessed it on several occasions. With his looks, dancing wouldn't be an issue really! He'd dance with Sam all night, bad dancing even, if he'd been a girl. What was wrong with middle school girls? Sam was _so _not worthy of them if they would do that to him!

"Sure, after supper. Eat up or I'll think you hate my cooking. It would hurt my feelings." Dean teased and got a small smile as a reward for his trouble. Such a nice smile Sam had. No wonder girls fell over him. Those full lips and perfect teeth. Don't get him started on that cute nose! Dean didn't care how this made him sound. Sam was beautiful, and if those girls didn't appreciate him, then they needed to take a long jump off a short pier, as Bobby said.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said taking a bite and dipping the sandwich into the broth, "Dean, am I handsome?"

"Yes." Dean was surprised by the question but was honest. Sam wanted honesty from him usually, so he was honest.

"Handsome as you?" Sam said blushing and cleared his throat. "I was just asking because we were reading this story the other day for class and there was this Greek god guy, Apollo, and he liked this girl. But she ran away from him and turned into a tree to get away from him. You get girls all the time and well, I think you're even better looking as that guy sounds and girls don't run from you. So I'm…Dean, I don't want a girl running away from me." Sam looked sad and Dean's heart hurt for him. "I just meant that am I as handsome as you, because if I was, she wouldn't run away from me if I messed up dancing. She'd stick around for a kiss…" Sam stuttered then cried a little, "I can't do that either. Kiss I mean." He looked at Dean in embarrassment, "I could kiss badly and then she would run. Or tell the whole school how bad I was at it. Which would be _worse._" Sam got up and hid in the bathroom now.

Dean swore if she did that to him, laughed at his brother, or made him look bad at school that way, he'd beat up his _first_ little girl, and enjoy it! No one did that to Sam, especially some little girl who didn't know a great guy when he was right in front of her with his heart shining out of his hazel eyes at her!

Dean wondered what it looked like, when Sam's heart shined out of his eyes. Was it a blue/green star? A shining sun?

Wait, did Sam say he was as handsome as Apollo the Sun god? Did Sam find him _handsome?_

Dean got up and knocked on the door. Then pushed it open to find Sam on the sink, staring in the mirror. Practicing kissing of all things. "Sammy, you need _two_ to kiss. Just you don't count." Dean chuckled.

"Well, who _else_ is there? I have to learn by tomorrow!" Sam wailed sadly and Dean smiled.

"Come here, Sam." Dean said sitting on the toilet cover and Sam went to stand above him. Dean took his hand and pulled him down, then had him kneel in front of him. Sam lost his balance and fell forward. He reached a hand out to catch himself and felt Dean's leg beneath his hand, or he thought it was. He looked down and blushed. It wasn't Dean's leg. When he let go, he fell for real.

His face fell into Dean's and…their lips met. Without thinking, Sam's eyes stared into his green ones and he froze. He couldn't breathe. Soft lips met his, gently brushing them. Sam's eyes closed as a new feeling hit him and he kissed back, a bit clumsy but out of instinct. Their lips tasted each other's and hands went to the other's neck and deepened it, tongues touching. Sam's arms flew around his neck and Dean's went around Sam's waist, pulling him up closer while Sam pulled him closer. Their kiss deepened still and they soon were moaning from it. Sam felt a fire burn through him as they kissed and he came hard, breathing in gasps. He heard Dean do the same.

Both knew it was wrong but neither gave it too much thought. They just smiled at each other and Dean said, "_That_ is how you kiss, Sammy. I think you're going to be fine." He ran a finger through the cum on Sam's stomach, tasting it with a grin, "You taste good, Sammy." Sam smiled and laughed. Dean joined him. Now Dean tugged him up and out of the room.

He wiped them off and put one of Sam's hand s on his shoulder and the other around his waist. "Get closer, Sammy. You're dancing, not doing hand to hand combat, bro."

"Combat is easier." Sam said shyly. But he moved closer. Dean flipped through the radio channels until he found some slow song they might have at the dance.

Dean pulled him closer by the waist until they were almost touching. "Now move your feet, like this." He did the feet movement and Sam copied it. Now they were doing slow circles, trying to get the foot work down. Dad walked in but they just smiled and said, "I'm teaching him to dance, he's got a dance tomorrow."

"Good for you, Sam." John said proudly, "Listen to Dean then, he can teach you this." He grabbed the camera and took a picture; making them roll their eyes at him. "Sam's first dancing lesson. I needed a memento, boys." He let it develop and put it in his wallet. "Going to my room to sleep, call if you need me."

"Sure, Dad. Get some rest." Sam said and John smiled at him proudly again.

"Don't worry, son, you're gonna do good tomorrow. I just know it." John said then closed the door behind him.

"Now don't stiffen up, Sammy, loosen your hips." Dean said and John heard as he finished closing it. "Move with the music, bro."

John thought Sam was going to be just fine. _If_ he got to the dance. The demon was a few towns away. He couldn't let it find Sam, or Dean. He prayed it would stay away or poor Sam was going to be so disappointed.

The boys practiced until Sam's bedtime and then slept in their bed. It was a single and neither minded when Sam cuddled tighter back into Dean that night. He was so warm and Dean thought Sam was the best teddy bear to cuddle with in the world. Sam thought Dean was like a cocoon he wanted to go into and stay, like the caterpillars did. Only if he had Dean as a cocoon, he never wanted to be a butterfly. He wanted to stay in that cocoon forever.

"Thank you for teaching me to dance and kiss, Dean." Sam said softly, feeling more confident now.

"No problem, anything for you, Sammy." Dean said and smiled into Sam's hair. "I love you, Sammy. You just tell me what you need or want and I'll get it or do it for you. You know that."

"Same goes for me, too." Sam said yawning, "Love you, too, Dean."

"Did you say I was a good looking as that Apollo guy earlier?" Dean asked, jealous of Apollo. Jealous of a fictional character but not caring if it made him seem petty.

"No, I said you were better looking than him." Sam admitted, it was true, Dean was _so_ much better looking than Apollo ever _thought _to be, in Sam's _not_ so humble opinion. "You could be a god, Dean. At least to me."

This made Dean swell inside, his ego burst at the edges. Sammy thought he was like a god. He smiled wider now. "Aw, Sammy. Thanks. You're even better looking, too."

"_Really?_" Sam asked uncertainly. He was gangly and clumsy, too tall and not that muscled. He was so _not_ better looking than anyone! He knew this.

"I'm _positive!_ I don't kiss ugly people." Dean said and Sam rolled over to look at him, eyes sad.

"So, you'd…do it again. I'm really worth it?" Sam said softly, Dean didn't do ugly, he knew that. So maybe he wasn't. "It wasn't a pity thing?"

"Yes, I would. You are so _worth_ it. I don't do pity anything, you know better than that." He pulled Sam into his chest and Sam closed his eyes as Dean's aftershave met his nose. The musky smell of his skin lingering under the light cologne smell, lulling Sam to sleep now. "Sleep, Sammy, you got a date tomorrow."

"Love you, Dean. Just you." Sam said in his sleep and smiled. Dean kissed his hair and smiled. "It's just you, too, Sammy." They slept that way all night and Sam dreamt of dancing under multi-colored lights, but _not_ with the girl…he was dancing with Dean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared sadly at the floor of the Impala as they peeled out the next afternoon. The school building getting smaller as they drove away. Their bags lay on the seat next to him. Dean looked back at him and bit a lip, hating to see him this way.

The demon was near and they had to run again. Sam wouldn't get to his dance or get the chance to kiss the girl after all. Dean hated that! Sam deserved that dance, he'd tried so hard to learn, and he deserved to be kissed. He was actually good at it, in Dean's opinion. In fact, he thought he'd like to kiss him again if he had a chance, so why wouldn't the girl have wanted to, too?

They soon pulled into the Salvage yard and they got out and Dad got ready to pull out, looking regretful.

"Sorry, Sammy. It's not safe. He's found you boys again. I have to lay a false trail for him. I'll be back soon. Stay with Bobby. He'll take care of you until I get back.

"Dad!" Sam said running to hug him hard and kissing his cheek, worried. "Come back, okay? I don't mind missing the dance; I just don't want to lose you!"

"Never losing me, son. Never will. I just have to get him off our trail. Be back soon." John said and looked at Dean, "Take care of your brother, Dean!"

"I will. Always do." Dean reassured him.

"Good boy. Love you, too, son." John said and noticed Dean was already talking to Sam, hugging him. He saw this and sighed. No matter how much he loved them or how hard he tried, they always seemed to love each other more. Sam looked up at Dean like he was…the Sun. His Dad. Not john. This hurt to know. He tried to tell himself they were just close and almost believed it. Deep down, he knew better. Sure, they loved him. A lot. But somewhere along the way, he had gotten squeezed out of his sons' hearts, both of their hearts. By each other. He would still keep trying. He loved them boys so much. He'd take what love they could spare. Some love was always better than none.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Dean got up and turned on the radio. Sam looked at him curiously. It was almost ten pm.

"Come here, Sammy." Dean said softly. He held out a hand and Sam took it. He pulled Sam up and into his arms the way he had when they had danced before. "Tell me how you pictured the dance going."

"Well, I'd meet her there."Sam started and Dean nodded.

"You met her." He smiled and pretended to be the girl, making Sam laugh. Dean laughed back, glad to see Sam cheering up now. "I'm her."

"No, Dean, you're you." Sam said but got the point. "I'd ask her to dance."

"Well, ask then." Dean said and pulled away standing there. Waiting to be asked.

"Dance with me…Dean?" Sam said shyly, playing along. Dean was trying to make it up to him that he had to miss his first dance. Sam would let him.

"Sure, Sam." Dean said and let Sam pull him close.

Now they danced close, the way they had in the room together, except now it didn't feel awkward or clumsy. There was grace there in their feet, an easy rhythm between them that made this perfect.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking up at him now.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, the feel of Sam like this with him was new but not unpleasant really.

"Kiss me again? You said you would." Sam said, reminding him of his words.

"Sure, Sammy. I said I would, didn't I?" Dean said bending down and brushing Sam's lips with his, letting Sam deepen it as much as he was comfortable with. It was a soft and slow kiss, their lips merging and connecting in a new way now. Their feet forgot the music and their hands no longer were on their waists but around their necks and backs. Soft happy moans flew around them. Then Sam broke the kiss and they danced some more. Dean pulled Sam into his body and rested his cheek against his head, both sighing happily. "Anything for you, Sammy."

"Anything for you, too, Dean." Sam said happily surrendering to the happiness that filled him at the fact that Dean would do this for him.

"Sorry you missed your first dance. Just figured you had a right to one, the kiss thing, too." Dean admitted, "I wanted to give you that, I know I'm not what's her name but I can give you this."

"What would you do if I asked for your love, Dean?" Sam said, knowing it sounded girly but was curious.

"You never have to ask, Sammy, you already have it. You always have had it." Dean said softly and they danced some more. "Never doubt I love you, Sammy. I always will."

They danced then went to bed. Knowing that this dance had been so much better than any dance he could have ever had with that girl, the one he couldn't even remember the name of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, 14, Dean, 18

Dean was in the room with the girl, Jean or something. Some barfly he'd picked up an hour ago. Sam was on a date with a girl from school. Dad was on the Hunt again and Dean was in charge. He was almost to orgasm and the phone rang. He answered it when it hit Sam's ringtone. He climbed off the woman and sat beside her.

"What is it, Sammy?" He said worried. Sam wouldn't call if something wasn't wrong.

"I'm hurt." Sam said and his words were mushy.

"Where are you?" Dean grabbed pants and a t-shirt, pulling his jacket on and pulling the keys out now.

"Thom Puiter's house." Sam sobbed. "I'll tell you later, just come get me, okay? I need stitched."

Sam was hurt! Dean went into protective mode.

"Get out." He ordered the woman, tossing her clothes and shoving her out the door, following and locking the door.

"He okay?" the woman asked, it must be the brother he'd talked about all night at the bar earlier.

"Yeah, he's hurt, says to come get him." Dean said going to the car.

She was naked and dressing, but not mad. "Bye, Dean. Thanks for the sex. Sorry about your brother!" She called a cab and waited at the office. He was a good brother to do this for his brother. She hoped Sam was safe.

She pitied anyone who dared hurt him. She really did!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was on the curb, woozy, when Dean pulled up. He ran out and immediately checked him over. His lip was split and his eyes were black, and his nose looked broke. Dean pulled up the torn shirt and saw the bruises. Deep cuts ran along his fists and along one of his arms.

Dean saw red.

"What happened?" Dean said angrily, eying the well-lit house.

"It was a joke…on _me._" Sam cried and Dean held him. Rocking him until he calmed enough to speak again. "They …she…fuck, I was so _stupid_!" He cried some more. Dean got him to the car and then they talked while Dean used the first aid kit to clean him up. "Lana, she never liked me. It was all a prank."

"What! A prank?" Dean growled, getting angrier by the second. Some boys stood in the driveway laughing now. Dean thought the law would understand if he just killed them now. It was justifiable, it _really_ was!

"We got to the party and she introduced me, then they piled on and I fought back, but I couldn't fight the _whole _football team! They just kept pounding me and then she…she said I was a lousy kisser and bad at…sex. Said she had only done it to mess with my head and make _him _jealous. Her boyfriend's the quarterback up there." Sam coughed and some blood came up. Dean's eyes went wide at the sight and then the phone rang. It was Dad.

"Where the Hell are you two?" John growled, and Dean cringed, but eyed the boys in the driveway. "We gotta go, got demons on my tail, fuckers found us _again!_"

"Sam's hurt, some guys pounded him good. He needs a hospital." Dean said worried as Sam coughed up more blood.

"Baby, need a _bottle?_" One boy called.

"Nah, he's got something else to suck on apparently." Another one teased.

"Are they referring to Sam?" Dad growled and Dean realized he could hear the boys through the phone.

"Yeah, some girl got him to go to a party with her and then her boyfriend and the entire football team beat him up. Dad, he's really _hurt_. He's coughing up blood!" Dean panicked and considered homicide again.

"Fuck! Keep him awake and keep his head up. Give me the address." John swore loudly and got the address then hung up. Soon after he pulled up, and jerked the passenger side door open and checked Sam over. More blood was on his lips and his eyes were swollen shut. His breathing was weird and his cuts were bleeding more. He was passing out now. "Damn it, he's got a concussion! That them?" he looked up at them.

"Yeah, wanna pound them, too! What do we do, Dad? He needs a hospital!" Dean said running fingers through Sam's hair to soothe him, Sam grabbed his wrist and begged, "No, De, no pounding! You…jail! Ples jus ga?" His speech was getting worse. "Okay, I won't. Sammy, stay awake, look at me, _please_? There you go, you're good. We're here."

"Ugly?' He looked up at Dean and Dean smiled fondly back.

"_Never_ ugly, Sammy. No, baby, you're not ugly now." Dean reassured him.

John saw it then and marveled at its strength. Their bond was _so _strong. So fortified!

They were also in love, he saw that much. He knew what he had to do. "We need to go. I have to tell you something." John said and soon they pulled out, the Impala following the truck to an old apartment building and Sam let Dean and John help him up to an apartment in it. A bald man opened it and let them in. He checked Sam over and surprised them by calling a woman over, saying she was his nurse. John left them to it and took Dean to the hall. They sat on the steps and John began to speak.

"Dean, You two aren't…damn, hoped to have this conversation _later._" John swore and sighed. "You aren't my children."

"Um, what?" Dean asked confused.

"You are…special." John said softly, knowing this would change everything. "You and Sam aren't human."

"Then what are we?" Dean asked.

"The proper term is Pinfore. They are born half-angel and half-demon. They always come in twos, Mated pairs. Like you two." John explained, "Mary and I couldn't have children, we had been trying for years. Then Bobby called and said to come right away." He paused then continued, "Eighteen years ago, Bobby gave you to us, both of you. Sam isn't 14, Dean. He's eighteen. He just ages slower than you do. So I adjusted the ages to fit that. You both were found on his doorstep with a letter. The Angels had placed you two there. Told him to hide you and take care of you."

"Pinfores fight with Angels to do what we do, fight evil. Mostly demons, the bad ones. We phonied up some papers and changed the ages, made you our kids, and then raised you as ours. Hid you as humans. The demons are after you two. If you are allowed to live, you will kill them when your powers come in and they don't want that. You have to understand! There hasn't been a Pinfore in centuries. You two are the first in all that time and I have done my best to raise and protect you." John explained and looked at Dean sternly, "I love you like my sons and you will always be my sons. Never doubt that!"

"Okay, but, Dad, why are you telling me this now?" Dean asked confused.

"Because you two are bonding. The way Pinfores do. You love each other, I saw that earlier. Once that bond forms, you are eventually Mated and then your powers come in. That's why the demon wants you so bad. If you are allowed to bond fully, you can kill them. You need to know this to protect him and you. What you feel isn't wrong; it's what you're supposed to feel." John said but added, "I'd rather you stretch this bonding out until he is officially 18 though, according to the paperwork. If you two can wait that long. If you do, I'll pay for the wedding myself." John said softly, "Let him be a boy, a _human_ boy; I don't want to take that from him."

"Okay, don't worry, I don't want to take that from him either." Dean said softly, "But he has a right to know this, too. From you, so he knows you're still his father."

"I'll tell him soon, promise." John said and sighed, "Still your Dad?"

"Yes, you're still our Dad." Dean said hugging him and smiling, "Thanks for the truth. Now I get why they are after us so much."

"We can't…we can't stay too long in one place but I'll keep trying to let him go to school." John said softly.

"Thanks, he'd like that." Dean smiled as the doctor approached. He looked unhappy and Dean worried again, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, some rib damage and a punctured lung. But I got it fixed. He's stitched up and bruised but he'd be okay. I got the internal bleeding stopped and he's healing already. He just needs rest. I recommend someplace you can hole up at for a few weeks; if you can do it." The doctor said and they looked at each other and nodded.

"Got just the place." Dean said and they went to get Sam. John got the meds and Dean lay Sam down on the backseat and covered him with a blanket. They drove through the night and headed to their safe haven.

Bobby's.

The safest place they could be right now.

"I love you, Sammy. It'll be okay." Dean said softly then groaned when Sam climbed over the seat and lay on the front one, using his lap as pillow and burying his face in Dean's side, under his shirt. He heard and felt Sam breathe in his scent and sighed. Soon he could tell Sam was sound asleep again and now used one hand to hold Sam tightly to him. He used the other to drive.

If Sam wanted to be up here and close to him, Dean would let him. He smiled softly down at him and felt a peaceful feeling fill him. Mate. Sam would be his Mate, his other half later. He could wait for him, and share him with others if he had to. Sam would have his childhood, Dean would give him that.

Then marry him someday, and make him His forever!

With Dad paying for the wedding, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Sam cuddled into his side and looked up at him.

"Dean?" Sam said softly. His speech was better but he still felt like stomped crap.

"Yeah?" Dean said and smiled in relief. This made Sam smile back more.

"You really don't think I look…ugly… now?" Sam asked and caught Dean's 'duh!' look.

"I said that, didn't I?" Dean said giving him the 'you're talking stupid again, Sammy!' look.

"Can I talk to you about…this?" Sam said softly and sat up, neither felt sleepy right now, even though they needed it.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Dean said and asked, "What is it?"

"Earlier, she said I was a bad kisser, but I kissed _you _and you said I was a good one. Were you just saying that to make me feel better?" Part of Sam knew this wasn't true but a larger one had believed her and felt hurt from it. He couldn't exactly say 'But my brother said I kissed good!' now could he?

"She's a lying bitch, Sammy. You're a very good kisser! She just said that to hurt you." Dean said, leaning in and touching his lips to Sam's gently. One hand cradled his face softly and Sam kissed him back. So hesitantly it hurt Dean's heart, like he was afraid to kiss now. So Dean did what he knew Sam needed him to. He deepened the kiss and their tongues met and tangled and they fell into each other, moaning softly. Their bodies touched and their clothes were soon gone. The kisses got frantic and touching was desperate now.

"She said I was bad in bed. I've had sex with her several times, and she said I was bad! Why'd she say that if… " Sam cried into Dean's chest as he also kissed it, "Would it be wrong to…never mind." Sam moved away of him and rolled onto his side and shook. Dean rolled to cuddle him back to him.

"Lay on your back, baby." Dean said softly. Sam rolled over and did that for him. Eyes afraid to look, they looked away now. "Sam, _look _at me." Sam looked at him worried. "I know you don't understand this but you will. I don't think that little bitch would know good sex if it bit her in her ass. And for one thing, I would love to have sex with you, so don't think you're bad at it. I don't do bad sex, thank you very much!" Dean admitted but added, "But I would rather you wait until you're eighteen before we do."

"Cause I'm only 14, right?" Sam asked unhappily. Dean saw he wouldn't understand this without Dad telling him what he'd done. So Dean did his best to explain it for him, Dad could fix it later. "So we're not related?"

"No." Dean said and let Sam work it out for himself.

"Not human even?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said.

"And we're Pinfores?" Sam asked, he knew what they were. Bobby had told stories about them during their last visit here.

"Yes." Dean admitted.

"And we are a Mated pair. Meaning I'm your _boyfriend_?" Sam asked, liking the sound of that already.

"Sort of. Right now we're not Mated yet. Not your Husband yet. In four years I will be." Dean said, "I want to be your boyfriend though." He was sad now.

"Wait, so why are we waiting for the sex thing again then?" Sam pointed out, "It's not forbidden and I really am 18. So what is the deal?"

"You age slower than me, so the papers say you are four years younger. We thought you had a right to those four years to have a childhood then you could be mine forever." Dean said softly. Knowing this would mean him dating other people, sharing those kisses with them, and having…no, he wouldn't think it but he knew Sam had a right to do it. "You don't' have to do everything with the others, if you don't want to."

"You mean Sex, don't you?" Sam said sadly. "But you won't do it either until…"

"I do mean Sex, but no, I won't do it with you until then." Dean said and had to agree it wasn't fair to Sam. "I guess, just do that with them, too, then. It's not fair to ask you to wait…for _me._"

"Don't you want me?" Sam asked and Dean moaned as he touched him, his shaft so hard for him now.

"Fuck, yeah, I want you! But not now, not yet. I want to marry you first." Sam stroked him more now and Dean had to moan again, "What are you doing to me, Sammy?" Soon Sam was stroking him harder and Dean hips were lifting as he was stroked, "Fuck, Sammy, so good…what…baby…" Dean moaned helplessly as Sam wouldn't stop working him so _wonderfully_.

"You may not have sex with me but I will find other ways of being with _you._" Sam grinned as Dean came shouting into a pillow and Sam licked it off of him, in long erotic tongue strokes. Dean grabbed Sam now, so hard as well. "Fuck…fuck it! Fuck me, Sammy, _please_…just fuck me?"

Sam nearly burst at his request, "What about me?" He whispered into Dean's ear.

"I'll be with you. In four years. Until then, you can be with me. Bond isn't complete until we have been with each other. Please, Sammy, just fuck me!" Dean moaned, "I want you inside me!"

Sam lifted him so they were lined up, used some spit to wet his hole and his shaft, then used fingers to work him open enough, then worked into him, making Dean arch and bite pillows to keep from getting loud, "Please, it don't hurt…fuck! Feels so good…fuck me, baby…please …Sammy…move!" Dean begged and Sam tried for slow but it didn't last long. He ended up pounding more and more into Dean, who in turn kissed him and bit pillows when he felt the urge to shout his pleasure. "Fuck, so gooood!" Dean moaned and panted, "So big, baby…want you to fuck me forever now….never stop!" His head fell back as another orgasm pressed against him and he moaned, "Baby, oh. Ohohohohohoh….can't…_Sammy!_" Dean gasped as Sam found his prostate and hit it head on down, making his spiral now into orgasm after orgasm, unable to stop cumming from Sam taking him this way, "Fuck!... baby… bitch….was wrong…best lover _ever!_...Fuck me more!..._FuckMe! FuckMe! FuckMe!FuckMe! FuckMe! FuckMe!_ Take me harder…_please!_" Dean screamed now and didn't care if the others heard; he didn't care, he just wanted Sam to fuck him until he passed out from it, "Love you, Sammy! Fucking _love_ you!" Dean screamed again as he came over and over, And Sam came over and over with him, fucking him through every orgasm and inspiring more mind blowing orgasms in them both from doing it.

Soon they fell spent onto the bed and promptly passed out from it. Sam pinned Dean to the bed with his body, his shaft still inside him. Then they stayed that way all night. Until morning came and Sam woke up hard inside Dean again and just had to fuck him again. And again. And again! Until Dean screamed Sam's name again and again, like he did before.

Soon they were both sore from it, but in different ways. They kissed anyway and cuddled while making jokes about breaking each other. Both sighed happily enough though. Dean slipped his silver ring off and put it on Sam. "My promise to you. No matter who you are with or what you do, I _will _marry you in four years, and then…you _sexy _fucker…I'm going to break you back."

"Promise?" Sam said untying his bracelet and tying it onto Dean's wrist as they spoke.

"I promise. I love you, Sammy. You are my Mate to me already. But I will share you for four years if necessary. That's all you get, four years of being available. Then I'm taking you off the market and making you mine forever. Then I am so claiming that _very _sexy ass of yours for my own!" Dean promised, not liking it but knowing Sam had a right to it.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said kissing the ring and then the man, cuddling into his side. He fell asleep now and Dean joined him, and both were now _very_ sure the girl had been a lying bitch and that Sam was most definitely _not a bad lover_! He sure knew how to please Dean; that was for _sure!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others just kept the ear plugs in and slept too. It seems Sam had found a way around the four year sex boycott and Dean most certainly enjoyed that way around it, _too._ Now they just hoped their resolve to wait to finish the bonding didn't break and go too far.

They were _really_ looking forward to the wedding!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, 16, Dean, 20

Another motel room and this time Dean had went to help. Bobby stayed with Sam in the room, coming down to help them with research. Sam suspected they thought he needed a babysitter.

"Bobby, my date will be here soon. Put the knives away?" Sam pleaded, and Bobby caved, hiding them.

"Fine but I have to ask, aren't you two still…I mean, aren't you and Dean still having sex?" Bobby was confused.

"Yes, sometimes. When I'm not dating other people. He considers that cheating on them. So when I'm dating others, we abstain." Sam shrugged, adjusting his shirt collar.

"So, he's _not _your boyfriend?" Bobby asked, they fucked enough to be boyfriends!

"Not right now. When not with others, yes. When I am interested in someone else, no." Sam explained. "He wants me to have the whole teen experience before we marry."

"Does that include Sex with your '_dates'_? " Bobby asked. This arrangement between them confused Bobby.

"Sometimes." Sam said.

"Are any of your '_dates'_ men?" Bobby asked, curious.

"Yes, and if they are, I don't have sex with them that way. I'm saving it for Dean. I also don't let them do oral on me. That is for Dean only, too. In two more years. Everything but that. I got toys for the men." He held up a very realistic looking dildo and strap. "I won't let one touch me the right way. I am saving myself for him alone." Sam explained, "I know it's odd and you don't get it. But being with girls is different than men. It doesn't make me less a virgin in the other ways. And with the males, well, I have to please them somehow but I want my shaft sucked by only him, and well, I want to give myself to him someday. At least _that_ way. Sorry if I confuse you." Sam wiped at a spot on his shirt, "Can you tell that's blood?"

Bobby looked closely and squinted, grabbing some sprite and dabbing it, "Say it's ketchup, looks the same." He smiled and added, "I get it, Sam. You are a normal teen. You just had to get creative with the sex, that's all."

"Thanks." Sam shrugged, "You think they're okay? They haven't called in two days!" Sam was worried. He missed Dean.

"I'm sure they're fine, it's just some ghouls and such. Two towns have hunts and they are right next to each other, that's all." Bobby said and smiled as there was a knock at the door. Sam ran to open it and a girl came in, _definitely_ on the slutty side of 17. Sam eyed her ass with great _interest_.

Obviously _that _kind of date!, Bobby reflected chuckling to himself.

"Ready?" The girl asked and looked at Bobby, who smiled at them in amusement. "Prom awaits!"

"Oh, yeah, this is my Uncle Bobby. Bobby, Senica. She's a senior this year." Sam smiled proudly, "I'm her Prom date."

"Obviously." Although Bobby was pretty sure this was going to end up with them in a motel room afterward if the looks they were giving each other were any indication. "You coming home tonight?" He just had to be sure.

"Nope, got a room for the night." The girl said in a sultry voice. "Gonna wear him out." She purred this and Sam leered. Bobby wished her luck. Sam had stamina from Hell; he'd witnessed it enough!

"Call me when Dad gets back." Sam said with a worried tone. He was _reall_y saying '_Let me know when Dean gets back, okay?'_ Bobby knew him way too well. Bobby said he would and then the couple left. Bobby heard them leave and shook his head. This letting Sam had a normal life must be bugging the hell out of Dean. But he was glad Sam got this time. Dean had never got it but he wanted to make sure Sam did. He loved him enough to give him this.

Bobby had to admire his patience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prom was uneventful and dull as hell but Sam managed to pretend his way through it. Soon enough they had got to the room, and got plastered. Then Sam had fucked her ten ways to Sunday until she came begging for more, giving it to her as requested. Then he slept away from her, wishing Dean was here instead of her, and then slept alone on his side of the bed. Then she drove him home and kissed him goodbye.

Sam went in and smiled, Dean was there, on the _bed? _Sam thought about this and knew it was off, Dean wouldn't do this. Not the _real_ one, at least!

He pulled the silver knife and looked for Bobby. Where was he? He wouldn't just _leave_! Even with Dean here. And where was Dad? A car pulled in and the lights hit its eyes; they reflected the light and glowed.

Shifter. A _fucking_ shifter.

Which meant it had his family. It had Bobby. And it had…_Dean!_

So Sam played along. But only so far.

"Dean!" He pretended to be thrilled and hugged him; The thing hugged him back. Sam stuck the needle in and injected it with the drug. It fell back on the bed.

Then woke up to being tied to a chair.

"Where are the others? _Where!"_ He demanded. _Hating _it wearing Dean's _face_!

"Sammy, what are you doing?" The Fake Dean said fearfully.

This really pissed him off! It was using Dean's _voice_! So he stabbed it in the leg and it smoked, and screamed.

"_You're not Dean!_ Tell me where they are and I'll stop hurting you." Sam said hissing in fury.

"Sammy, It's me!" The thing screamed.

Sam slashed at it and eventually it told him, and he killed it quickly. Hiding it in the trunk of the car. Then driving a few miles, salting and burning it then burying it in an old cemetery. Then he went into the sewers to get his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He crept carefully to where they were and saw it, _another_ shifter. She was…_oh, hell, no,_ she didn't get to do _that!_ Not to_ his _Mate!

She was riding Dean in the middle of the room, and he was _letting_ her?

He wasn't chained or anything…Sam caught his eye and Dean's eyes got desperate; he shook his head now. Sam got confused.

Then he saw them, two more. They had knives on Bobby and Dad. Ready to kill them if he didn't fuck her. Dean waved a finger away from him, a signal for Sam to back off. _For now_.

So he followed Dean's lead and did that, hiding in a drain to watch for the signal.

He watched as she fucked Dean several times and they came shouting. Then Dean had to fuck her, and was beaten afterward.

Then Dean was tied to a wooden horse used to mark off tunnels and then ass raped by the other shifters and forced to suck them off, while three more came in and untied the others and held knives to their throats to keep Dean pliant. Sam went to help and Dean gave him the wait signal again. Sam couldn't help but had to wonder what they were waiting for. But he obeyed when they all three gave him the wait signal.

Then when Dean was raped enough, bloody enough , and beaten enough, for two days straight actually; they tied him up and did it to Dad and Bobby, too. Holding the others at knife point to keep them pliant as well. They were used up after a day or two of straight raping them and beating them, too and suddenly all were tied to poles, and the shifters left suddenly. Dean gave him the approach signal.

Sam approached him crying with rage and worry. Wanting to _kill _them!

Sam undid his gag and kissed him anyway in relief. "So worried!"

"I'm…okay, I'm not okay, not even close to it, but I couldn't let them see you. You are ours and their only chance. Untie us, quickly!" Dean whispered keeping an eye one the door. "Got anymore knives?" He asked hopefully.

"Four more, my usual amount." Sam liked knives over guns, always had close to seven stashed on his body at any given time, usually silver and iron mixed.

He untied them and gave Dean a knife, then did the same for Bobby and Dad, giving them knives as well.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked, surely they had one.

"They got people stashed everywhere down here, the Hunters that were here before are here, too." John said, and motioned to Bobby. "Sam, you go with Bobby. Dean, come with me. There are only seven openings in this vicinity and they don't leave their prey long so we know they're in these drain areas. You go left, help who you can, We'll take right." Dad said and hugged him tight, "They said you were _dead!_ Fucking broke my heart, all our hearts! Dean said you weren't dead, said he knew you'd know it wasn't him."

"I did." Sam admitted.

"How?" Bobby asked as they prepared to separate.

"He was on the bed waiting for me. Dean never waits there. Says it tempts him to fuck me too much, and he won't risk that, so he won't go on the bed with me until we're married. Unless its bedtime and it was seven in the morning; no way he'd tempt himself that way." Sam said, not seeing any shifters yet.

"Wow, you really do know him well. What about us?" Bobby whispered as they headed into a cistern.

"You would never leave like that and I didn't see Dad. Even with Dean there, Dad wouldn't leave without seeing me first." Sam said and Bobby nodded. Sam was a quick thinker and so smart, too. Those were great instincts he had there!

They managed to find 12 people and kill three shifters.

They heard a scuffle and ran to help. They got there when all four shifters were beating on them and the Hunters were slashing for all they were worth. Sam and Bobby jumped them and soon they were dead. They got the people out and then found their clothes and such, got their weapons back. It took a bit to find the cars but they got them and headed to Bobby's. First they went to the motel and bathed, cleaning the cum, sludge, and blood from them first. Then packing up the rest of their stuff and headed to Bobby's to rest.

Sam rode in the Impala and eyed the spot at Dean's side, wanting to be there but knowing he shouldn't. So he stayed where he was until they abruptly pulled off the road, parked and Dean began to cry.

"Dean?" Sam said worried and got out, going to the driver's side and pulling him out, Dean pulled him so close Sam was sure he was bruised from it. Dean sobbed and held him in an iron grip now. He hugged him back and soothed him as best he could. Soon they were leaning into the Impala and Dean was down to a sniffle but not up to letting him go yet. "Baby, I wanted to save you, I did. You motioned to wait!"

"Meant it." Dean whispered, he still hurt all over, especially his ass but he knew he would heal it. Even if Sam couldn't possible love or want him anymore. Not after days of watching that being done and him taking it without complaint. "You….don't love me anymore? Can't touch me?" Dean looked afraid now, "Wanted you to cuddle in the car but you wouldn't! Am I too dirty now?"

Sam shook his head and reassured him, "No, nothing like that. I love you so much it hurts! So much it pleased me to kill them all for you. Want to touch you like I always have, promise! I just didn't cuddle cause I thought you might have a touch thing and didn't want to traumatize you by trying to cuddle and hurt you anymore than you were."

"You do? Honest?" Dean said hope in his voice, dim hope.

"Honest, I'll cuddle you if you let me." Sam said happily and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please?" Dean said and Sam let their lips touch and Dean deepened it right away, working on Sam's pants while pulling him closer. "Please, erase them from me. Make love to me, please? Show me I'm not too dirty, please?"

"The others….they're….never mind. Be right back." Sam said and sighed, going to Bobby's truck and Dad's truck. "We need to talk. You guys go up the next diner and wait for us, okay?" He looked back at Dean who looked around nervously now, like a deer looking for a hunter to come for it. "I have to go."

"Yes, take care of him, okay?" John said and Sam nodded.

"Wished I had stopped it." Sam said sadly, "I watched everything they did to you. and you told me to wait. Why couldn't I help?"

"Cause there were too many right then and we needed them to think we were used up so they'd leave and you could get in without getting captured, too." John explained and Sam nodded, disagreeing but nodding anyway. He hated when they got self-sacrificing this way! He couldn't fault them for it but he did reserve the right to hate it anyway! Now they drove up the road and they parked the Impala behind a thick bunch of trees.

"Sammy, suck me, make me clean again. Make me yours again, please? Make me feel less raped, please? Sammy?" Sam tugged his pants off and felt a new feeling, Dean sucking him. They were saving that or so he thought. "Suck you if you'll…do you want me to…do anything…_please_ still want me? _Please!"_ Dean now was on his knees crying and prostrating at Sam legs now, clinging and pleading as he cried. He went back up and shook in fear, his hand desperately stroking him and going to suck him awkwardly, "I'll do anything, please, just…don't leave me? Don't stop…touching me? Please…still love me?"

"Dean, you don't have to do this! I love you! I need you, too! Please, wait, let a doctor look at you and then I will, just make sure, okay? Not leaving you, never want to stop touching you, ever! Please get up, this isn't necessary, I _swear _it." Sam helped Dean up and he looked a little better, "I'll always want you, Dean; you're all I ever wanted. Gonna marry you soon enough, remember? Let you claim me. I assumed that meant the sucking my shaft thing too."

"Promise! With all my heart, I promise! We can just kiss and cuddle for now then see if you can handle the rest, okay?" Sam promised.

"I know I have no right to ask, but can you…just be mine for a bit…know I promised a normal teen thing but I ….please… no one else for now…need you…" Dean begged, he knew Sam was with others but he couldn't handle it right now, "Just until I…fuck, not fair…not Mate yet…I know."

Dean cried now and Sam held him, smoothing his hair, cupping his face and kissing him gently, "Just you for now, promise. You need me to be all yours, I will be. As long as needed." Sam wiped his tears away and sighed, "Don't cry, _please?_"

Dean calmed now and looked tired. So Sam drove and Dean insisted on cuddling and using his lap for his pillow. "Love you, Sammy, don't leave me alone right now, okay? Keep touching me, okay? Remind me it's you if I freak out, _okay?_ Only feel safe….normal…with you. "

"Staying, touching you, got it." Sam said giving him a hard kiss, a desire filled affirming kiss, "Gonna kiss you, too, _a lot!"_

"Yes, kisses, too. Need _lots!_" Dean nodded his head eagerly and Sam made him lay down again. Dean untucked Sam's shirt and buried his face in Sam's torso, touching it with hands and lightly kissing it, then breathing him in, smiling happily as he drifted off again.

Then they drove to the diner and Dean wouldn't wake up. Sam freaked out.

Turned out, the fuckers really had broken him. He was bleeding internally in his head, body, and his ass was torn to shreds and bleeding, too. He had seven surgeries to repair it all and he still was in a coma for two months. Doc said he'd recover but he needed to be hospitalized for bit.

Bobby and John had to have surgery too, but weren't in a coma. They did have to stay in the hospital for a bit. They all lied _and_ told the truth, kidnapped, beaten, raped. Sam had saved them but the men were gone by the time they woke up from passing out from the pain. All wore masks and they couldn't identify them, any of them. Serial rapists in the area and no mention of shifters was made. Not sure where they were held. Cops took the reports but didn't push it. They left to check it out.

The others were transported to Sioux Falls General Hospital and Sam got Rufus and Ellen to come help get the cars back to Bobby's for him. They stayed with him during that time so he didn't have to be so alone and they took care of him. Which wasn't hard. He ate like a bird, slept hardly at all, barely spoke, and was always at the hospital with the others, especially Dean.

He was killing himself slowly if he kept up this pace.

Two weeks later, the older Hunters got released. Ellen and Rufus left to go back to their homes. They tried to make Sam eat more, sleep more, talk more, and to even react to them more now. He just stared at the impala and cried half the time, that or his ring.

It was so bad the demons eventually noticed.

And tried to tempt a despondent Sam to their side.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Coffee here sucks, huh?" the blonde said smiling. Sam looked up as she sat by him. He just resumed staring into his coffee cup.

"Yeah." Sam said softly, thinking about Dean, thinking how much he needed him to wake up right now!

"Hey, I saw you with your lover before. He gonna make it?" She sounded sincere but Sam wasn't paying attention.

"I …" Sam stammered and stumbled out, spilling the coffee on the floor, going back to Dean. "I don't know." He felt into his chair by his bed and cried, holding Dean's hand as if his touch alone would bring him back. "I'll do anything for you, if you'll just wake up, baby. I'll let you bond with me early, I'll do anything. I'll break our promise, just…please….I'll marry you early…don't care what it takes…. please…Please God, give him back to me…Please!" Sam crawled up, wedged himself into bed with Dean and just held him, pulling him into his chest, and sighing, "I'm here for you, always here for you, baby, Dean. Come back to me, please?" He whispered this into Dean's ear and promptly fell asleep.

He felt strong arms holding him tight and looked down when he woke up. Dean was still sleeping, still in his coma, but was now holding Sam around the waist and was cuddled tightly against him smiling happily again.

The doctor tried to get him to move but saw what Dean was doing. Then let him stay. No coma patient had ever done this before. It seems that having Sam there was waking him up and healing him. So Sam could stay as long as he liked now.

When Bobby and them came to visit, Sam got a break and went for coffee. And food for everyone.

The demon kept working him and tempting him every time he did it now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She told sad stories and those didn't work; even those that matched him and Dean's situation.

She tried hinting that she had heard he might not make it.

That failed.

Then she got sneaky, and tried the blood.

A few drops at a time.

After a week, he was hooked. In another three, the coffee was mostly blood.

Sam was hooked now and she smiled.

Now he just had to _turn_.

Which, unfortunately for her, didn't figure Dean into the equation.

Which she really _really_ should have.

_Stupid bitch!_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was acting funny. The others began to notice. He had headaches and withdrawals. They couldn't figure it out. He still held Dean all the time but he was acting like a…if they didn't know better, they'd have said _Junkie_.

So they followed him on the coffee runs, taking turns watching him. The same blonde woman met him and sipped coffee with him, hinting Dean wouldn't make it, what would he do it if he didn't? That kind of thing. Then, when he was distracted, poured a larger and larger vial into his coffee. Red stuff. _Thick_ red stuff.

They _had _to get that vial from her.

So they came up with a plan.

Sam got the coffees one day, and Bobby followed. Picked the bitch's pocket before she got to him. Then John snuck into the lab and checked the blood.

Sulfur in it. Demon Blood.

Sam was becoming addicted to a demon with her blood. Fuck!

They needed to fix this. _Now._

But first, to kill the demon.

The _bitch!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turns out that part was easy. They got her to the basement and tortured her until she told them everything then killed her and sent her back to Hell. Then they lured Sam to the Panic room, knocked him out and left him there to work the demon blood from his system. While also watching Dean.

_Dean._ Who was getting worse again without Sam there to touch and hold onto. Nightmares and struggling had him strapped to the bed now. The men hoped it would be fixed soon. Mostly hoping they both would be fixed soon. _Soon_ took two _more_ months. Then Dean woke up and ended up in the corner screaming for Sam.

And they had to drug him to get him the fuck out of there before they _institutionalized_ him.

Then took him to Sam and prayed he was lucid enough to deal with Dean. Prayed Dean was strong enough to deal with a breaking Sam. And, most of all, hoped the panic room could take it all and fix them eventually.

They wanted their sons back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, Where's _Sam?_" Dean had asked feeling the familiar spot and not feeling him there. Then he had went feral. He grabbed a bed rail and bent it until it broke and used it like a knife. John had to swoop around and inject him with the knock out drug to sedate him then they carried him out while Dean dozed over Bobby's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was past the things flying everywhere phase, and into the blood throwing him into walls,_ really hard._ He just flew from wall to wall and eventually they tied him to the cot and lay Dean on a cot beside him. Dean immediately cuddled to him and gripped him tight, Sam gripped him as much as the ropes allowed, while he sweated and shook, seizing even while Dean held him in his sleep.

Dean became cognizant soon after and got pissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're telling me some demon bitch got him addicted to demon blood and he is now in there withdrawing from it? How did she do _that_?" Dean demanded and sat down dizzy, resting a minute.

"She slipped it into his coffee. We think she started small then used bigger doses. By the time he was showing symptoms, he was already too addicted so we did the detox. As you can tell. He isn't responding to anything right now. We think he's having hallucinations." John admitted.

"Fuck _that_, no one gets Sam but _me_. We have to fix this, we _have_ to." Then he had an idea. "Give me a knife."

"What for?" John asked.

"Just do it." Dean said and smiled, "If he's going to be addicted, it's going to be to me, _damn _it! Get the transfusion thing going. I can fix this." Then he went in and tried to fix Sam. By addicting him to _Dean_.

He worked out of his pants and lubed up, working himself open again, and found he opened fairly easily for Sam now. Then lubed up Sam once he had worked him hard. Then he straddled him and sheathed him in his ass. He noticed he was not feeling any stitches tear or anything. He seemed fully healed now. It did hurt to get him in there but he got past that and soon fucked himself onto Sam even though Sam didn't respond at first. Then Dean made a cut on his own arm and neck.

He let some drip from his arm into Sam's mouth and pressed it to it when he seemed to be taking in the drops, letting him suck from his arm. Then fucked him harder and Sam began to thrust back up into him now, making it feel good, wrapping a hand around Dean's shaft and working it as he fucked him now. The blood was working, _good_.

Then he leaned in and Sam found the cut on his neck, biting and sucking the blood from cut, biting it so it would bleed more. Dean's head went back a little, arching closer so he could drink more. Dean handed him the knife and Sam cut in a couple more places on his neck and drank him deeper now. Dean fucked him so hard that he screamed his pleasure from it all and soon Sam joined him, cumming with blood in his mouth and Dean 's name pouring from lips. "Fuck…Dean…what are you doing?...the blood…fuck you feel so good.. tight ass…baby! Want…to …..Dean!" He screamed and moaned again, filling Dean with him again. Dean coating him with his own.

As they lay there spent afterward, Sam went to hand him the knife back in shame. Dean just smiled.

"When you need blood, you drink me, don't cut too deep just enough to take the edge off. Then fuck me, whenever you want that _demon's_ blood, cut me, drink _mine _and fuck _me_ until the urge passes, okay?" Dean said kissing him gently and holding him close. "If you have to be addicted to something, let it be mine, let it be _me_! Please Sammy, let it be me? I still need you touching me, kissing me, not leaving me, or I go feral. I need this, too. Be addicted to me, let me be addicted to you, okay?"

"Yes, Dean, I would like that. I can handle it with you here." Sam agreed and pulled him close while Dean bandaged his cuts. "I have to be careful or you'll be a mummy soon, baby."

"Just use where you've already cut and it will be okay." Dean said and smiled sleepily.

Now they both slept and felt better. Two hours later, Sam craved the blood, and turned to Dean. Waking him up. Dean sat up and let Sam open his old cuts. Then he lubed them up and rode him again, while he drank his blood, both fucking faster and deeper from it. Then they came shouting and every word they shouted was punctuated by Dean's or Sam's name and sometimes, "I love you!"

This went on for weeks, at first, every two hours. Then every three hours, and on and on, same routine. Blood drinking, then sex, often at the same time. A month later it was down to once a day for the blood and every few hours Sam just had to fuck Dean, or Dean had to get him hard and get him to fuck him.

The blood addiction was diminishing, while the sex addiction was increasing. Dean's plan was working. Sam was now addicted to him with the side effect of Dean being addicted to Sam as well. And damn weren't they addicted! Even when they got out of the panic room, they were always touching, and fucking almost all the time. Kissing every time they saw them, which they tried really hard not to do, if they could help it.

Sadly the need for Dean's blood did not diminish. It stayed at once a day, Usually at night and often during sex.

This also had a bad effect on Sam's school life.

He would end up going home for lunch or sneaking off to closets to fuck Dean every few hours during the school day, even in copses of trees, in the car, and even in equipment sheds at school they picked the locks on so they would have privacy.

All the while Dean got over the whole 'it's cheating to have sex with him while dating someone else issue.' Sam dated multiple people the first year and they still found ways to fuck like rabbits throughout the day, clearly cheating on his current girlfriend or boyfriend of the week. No one caught on, so they must have been very good at hiding it.

Then came the letter, Stanford.

And then four years, became eight.

And Dean moved to Palo Alto, to live with Sam. Both so addicted to each other they couldn't bear to be apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

High school graduation was boring. The music and the marching, getting a paper on a stage. Sitting down. But if you had to ask anyone, the one clapping loudest was the tall man with spiky blonde hair and green shining eyes, shouting, "You go, Sammy, so _damn_ proud!"

To which a certain hazel eyed youth, blush bright red and hid his face, after thinking of ways he was going to 'go' for Dean later. Making him scream his name for hours if possible.

Before planning for the move to Palo Alto, letting him have the college life he wanted. Knowing he needed it without Sam saying a word

It was a simple meeting really.

One Dean never saw coming.

It was accept it and go, or Sam would give up this chance. Sam deserved this chance, so Dean would give it to him, like he gave him it before. He could wait, once bonded they'd be immortal. So they had time, all the time in the world!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was so excited, he held the flyer in his hand waving it like the American flag on Flag Day. "I got in!"

Dean took the paper and read it, pushed his disappointment down and smiled, "Stanford, that's so…_far_." Then brightened on cue, "Congratulations, baby!"

Then Sam drooped, remembering their addictions and their marriage coming up.

"What about the blood, the thing we have, and you said you would marry me…" Sam sighed sadly, "I can't go, can I?" He so badly wanted to go, so badly he could taste it!

"Yes, you can. We'll find a way, promise! You take that scholarship and go." Dean had urged and the other had joined in.

"You sure? But our _thing_?" Sam knew their addiction wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"We'll just…wait, do you need others, or would you be happy with just me?" Dean asked, trying to figure it out.

"Well, I could be happy with just you, with what we got now. Then when I finish school, we could always do the wedding and bonding thing. If you don't mind waiting longer." Sam said and Dean considered it.

Their usual sex, the blood thing, both addictions now deeply embedded in their bodies and minds; never going away. He could leave it a little open so Sam could have a girlfriend if he wanted one. It couldn't hurt. He was Dean's after school; so no serious ones but the disposable ones should be fine. Dean could tolerate that, maybe men. Maybe they could do threesomes to make sure people didn't get too frisky with Sammy. Dean would need a new name. Hmm.

Just for the college thing of course, fake identity until they got married, then drop the fake one.

That could work.

So Dean pulled Sam aside and told him these thoughts to see about working this out for them. Sam liked it. If he was interested in someone else they would do threesomes or Sam could have privacy. No serious relationships but Dean though, that was a given. Sam liked it so far.

So they packed, Dean took on Dean Singer, fully identified and believable. Roommates with Samuel Winchester, Law student. Got a decent two bedroom apartment. Dean got a job as a mechanic and took night courses in Engineering, Automotive Engineering, maybe Avionic Engineering.

Two years later, Dean was graduating from his night courses as an Automotive Engineer. Then he went back for Avionic Engineering, took four years but he got it, graduated that too. Two Associate Degrees under his belt. Delaying the bonding and wedding further for Sammy.

Who took four years as an Undergrad in Criminal Law with a minor in Forensic Sciences. Then went for his Master's Degree, in those same fields. He graduated in eight years, with a Master's Degree in Criminal Law and another in Forensic Sciences.

Every time they graduated, the other one was the one that shouted the loudest and praised the other more than anyone else, so damn proud of each other it was not funny.

Then Sam got an internship at a prestigious law firm, a two year internship. Again they waited, and it got harder to wait. _But they did it_.

All the while they never once desired anyone but each other. For ten years, it was just them, work, hunting on breaks, and school, then the internship.

Then it was time for the Wedding. And the Bonding those Pinfores had waited a long time to achieve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood at the Altar and trembled, nervously. He tried to hide it but Bobby saw it and patted his shoulder. Bobby was Best Man. "You've waited fourteen years, Dean. You can wait ten minutes more." Bobby teased, knowing, that to Dean, fourteen years had probably felt like a thousand to claim his Pinfore Mate finally. The Pinfore thing would change their appearances drastically, so their old lives may be lost for the most part. They had known this. But since Pinfores do pass for human most of the time, if they hid the most vital clues to who they were, they could still have somewhat normal cover lives.

It was also his heart's most deepest desire to finally be Complete. Be fully bonded to his Mate, to finally be the way they were meant to be. To finally be Husband and Lover to his Mate, who he loved and was addicted to beyond reason and rational thought now. His reason for living. His only happy thought. His purpose for fighting.

His _Sammy_! All _his_ now!

No more worrying about sharing him ever again.

Claiming Sammy forever!

Just for him!

Soon enough Sam came down the row and Dean lost the ability to breathe, and think, and was only able to stare as Sam came to stand beside him, looking just as shell shocked as Dean did. Sam was in a white suit and tails with a white rose in the boutonniere. A white tall Groom's hat was on his head. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes shined with love. His lips were wet like he had kept licking them nervously when no one was looking; so kissable and _there_! But Dean restrained himself.

Sam thought the same of him. The white suit and tails made Dean look gorgeous! His hair was perfectly styled, his lashes lined glowing green eyes like stars. He was flushed as well. His petal-like lips were glossy from him licking them as well, and he was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen.

Both their addictions kicked in then and they fought them to a standstill.

The vows were spoken and they both said 'I Do." A little breathlessly; something their fathers caught and grinned at. Then they were introduced to their small audience and they went to the reception, which was really a BBQ with alcohol and sides for the food. Something everyone had agreed on. A small hand-made cake was put out and they cut it together but chose to share the piece and actually eat it.

After the reception, they headed to the cabin that had been loaned to them by Rufus for their Honeymoon.

Then the fun really began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next came the part they had waited years for.

The Bonding. The Mating.

Sam sighed happily as they undressed quickly, neither much in the mood for clothes at the moment. Nor patience for, both had been used up and the men now had no more left to spare. Ten years, plus four. Maybe longer. Yeah, they figured they'd waited long enough.

Dean pressed into him and kissed him hard, hands going around him and pulling him snugly into him. Their hard shafts rubbed hard now and they fought for patient, but it was a losing battle. They rubbed and moaned, "Please, please! I waited and waited. Untouched, all for you. Please, baby, Dean, claim me!" Sam pleaded, "I want you!" He nearly came when Dean kissed up his neck and gently sucked the shell of his ear, whispering seductively. "Go lay on the bed, lover."

He rushed to do just that, pulling Dean with him, loathe to lose the contact with him now. Dean kissed and sucked his shaft softly, taking his time to make it feel as good as he could make it for him. Sam felt the new pleasure of him doing this and now knew why he had waited! It was the most amazing feeling he has ever felt. "Dean…wow…I…never felt… nothing so good…fuck me…ever so _amazing,_ _please!_..._Never_ stop..never…fuck…_Wow!_"He arched as he came moaning loudly and his head flying back. Dean swore he had never seen a more gorgeous man in his life, nor had he ever seen such a passionate reaction to him sucking anyone before and made a note to himself to do it every chance he got now. He thought Sam should always look this way now, so beautiful in his abandon now.

Dean took a moment to pull his legs up and taste his hole, letting his tongue circle it, thrust into it, and caress that rim of it and repeating it until Sam moaned for him to never stop doing this either, and what the hell was he doing? And would he teach him that! 'Wow', was Sam's favorite word now and Dean wasn't complaining at all. 'Wow' was good and he was going to make Sam say it more often. Fingers slowly worked him open, and gently stroked his pleasure spot once he found it. Sending Sam spiraling and moaning again.

Now he pushed in and went slow, letting Sam get comfortable before going in more. Until he was all in and resting there, doing small movements until Sam was ready and not gritting his teeth against the burning and discomfort. Then he reached for that spot and found it again, angling and hitting it head on every time now. Sam arched and writhed beneath him, legs going around his waist. Dean tried to take his time but it was beyond that for them now. "Harder…please…fucking _wow_!...damn….fuck me…please…make love to me harder…need you to claim me….never stop…love you inside me…my ass…all _yours!_" Sam nearly screamed as Dean lost it and did as asked taking him harder and driving Sam's pleasure higher and higher until they forgot to breath, and think, and that they would _ever_ have to stop, which neither was _ever_ wanting to happen _ever _again.

Sam's body clenched like a bear trap on Dean's shaft, milking it as he stroked it with his ass and they came screaming together, glowing like stars. Joining and dying in one pleasurable moment, making love as they died, making love until their breath stopped then doing it again as demon filled them. Doing it again until Angel Grace joined with their human souls. When they were done, it had been three days and they had made love and fucked each other every minute of them. And they were greatly changed now.

Dean had blond hair with gold in it, _real_ gold. His eyes glowed green but had no pupil or iris anymore and his wings were white and with gold woven through them. He was taller and his skin lighter, like an Angel's. He was more muscular and His wings shimmered in the light. His armor was golden and he had a long sword of white alabaster and with a gold blade. His lips were plumper. Otherwise he looked the same.

Sam was much like Dean with dark brown hair with blond highlights. His eyes glowed hazel with no pupil or iris either. His skin was darker, almost a darker tan and he was as tall as Dean. His skin and wings shimmered a turquoise/Teal color. He was as muscular as Dean as well with black wings, with silver woven into them. His sword was silver with a black obsidian handle. His lips were fuller and his lashes longer like Dean's. His face was more angular, too. They looked in the mirrors and marveled. They looked like twins now, one light and one dark, two sides of their own yin and yang symbol. Dean the light, and Sam the dark, but so powerful _together _and indestructible. Both _Immortal_ now.

They touched each other now and went to their bed, making love again and more '_Wow's_' and '_Sammy!'_ among other words and they discovered something very interesting. They were always ready to be joined now, bottoms open and ready, yet so ready to tighten on each other. They could go for hours and control the hardness or softness of their shafts, too. They had powers of light and barriers, And could cast out and kill demons with a thought. They could fly or pop to where they needed to go. They had small fangs on their mouths now.

They were Pinfores. They were Bonded Mates.

They were Immortal.

It was time to tell the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was surprised at their new looks and so was John and the others. However, one could tell they were Pinfores. They did learn to cloak themselves and were eventually able to appear human while still protecting the Earth with the Angels and the others, like the Hunters.

They still had some flaws. Still addicted to each other like before. So that still meant sex every two or three hours. Sam still needed Dean's blood, the change had just made him more addicted to it. Twice a day now and in greater amounts now. Sadly, Dean now shared it with him; only needing his like Sam only needed his. The demon part using it to fuel it, the light part using the light in their Grace to fuel it, too. Together the blood and the Grace gave their powers greater strength now.

Soon they were kissing again and popped out. Soon Sam begged Dean to suck him again, and again, and Dean happily agreed, sending him into the deepest pleasure and more '_Wow's_ than he had bargained for. Then he thrust in and took him hard again, repeating it until Sam screamed his name over and over, and '_Wow'_ poured from him as he came for his Mate again and _again_.

Then Sam took Dean and taught him the true meaning of _Wow!_

In the end, both Pinfores agreed that they had a new favorite word.

_Wow._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
